


Morning After

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Engineered Attraction [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A hint of smut, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Link's POV, M/M, Pining, engineering au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link wakes up in a strange bed after an office Christmas party.





	Morning After

Link’s eyes flutter open, and he stares at the blurry image of a slowly turning ceiling fan for a good long while before realizing that he doesn’t actually have a ceiling fan in his bedroom.

_Where am I?_

He attempts to get up and is immediately slammed back into the pillow by a wave of nausea and a piercing headache. His eyes close tight, and he takes a few deep breaths.

_Okay. That’s a clue if I ever felt one. Obviously, I’ve been drinking._

The bed is soft, and the sheets are silky smooth; everything feels foreign. Link stretches his arms to his sides and doesn’t even reach the edges of the bed. Aside from pillows and blankets, the bed feels empty. Link peeks from behind his eyelids and confirms the notion. He’s alone in someone else’s bedroom. He doesn’t need to look under the covers to know that he’s naked.

_What have I done? I never get black out drunk._

The throbbing headache tells him otherwise, and Link wracks his brain, trying to remember what happened last night.

_The office Christmas party! Oh God, have I gone home with a co-worker?_

The nausea returns in full force, and Link buries himself under the covers. He remembers the gaudily decorated lunchroom, the band playing overly cheery Christmas songs, the tables filled with booze and Christmas cookies, and the dimly lit corners of the office filled with co-workers engaged in acts that on any other day would make them blush and run away. Link sighs.

_Why did I even go? I don’t like any of those people._

Link has worked at IBM for a little over a year now and still feels like an outsider. No one is outright mean or rude, but ever since his _preferences_ got out during the first month working there, everyone has kept a very obvious distance between themselves and Link. It’s annoying, but not bad enough for Link to try and find another job. The pay is good, and the benefits are great. He doesn’t have to be friends with his co-workers to do his job.

_But apparently, I’ve gotten quite friendly with one last night._

The idea of sharing a bed with any of his co-workers makes Link’s stomach turn. Well, all but one. Link doesn’t think he was at the party, though. He’s not the type to come to an office party. But then again, neither is Link. He scours his memory. He remembers talking with the new guy – Fred? – from accounting. He was nice enough but had been pretty wasted. Link also had to, more than once, politely decline the advances of Ashley as she kept trying to pull him into one of those dark corners. Link faintly remembers her saying something about kissing the gay away. Link shivers at the memory. Thankfully he doesn’t work closely with her. But nowhere in his memory is there even a trace of the man that has haunted Link’s nights for the past six months.

_You are ridiculous. It’s obviously not him. He doesn’t even know I exist._

Rhett had started at the company six months ago as a supervisor for another team, and even though they didn’t work together, Link had been instantly smitten. Rhett had that whole hot lumberjack vibe going on, and just the sheer size of him made Link melt. The man was a tall glass of drink, and Link ached for a sip. 

Link had made a point to have lunch every day at the same time as Rhett. They didn’t eat together; Link had never gathered the courage to sit at the same table as the golden-haired daydream. He sat at his lonely side table, pining for the man like a horny teenager.

_Even if he’d come to the party, I would have never approached him._

The air under the covers had grown stale and too warm to breathe, and Link pulls himself free of the self-imposed prison. He spots his glasses on a nightstand and crawls to retrieve them, instantly feeling better as the room around him sharpens. A noise catches Link’s attention. He can hear a clatter of dishes from somewhere in the house, and a cabinet door bangs closed. Link’s heart leaps.

_Who the heck have I gone home with? I didn’t even know anyone else was gay!_

Should he go? Maybe he should just slip out. Maybe that’s what they want. Maybe that’s why they’ve left them alone in their bed. But Link has to know. He can’t leave without knowing who to avoid come Monday. 

Link slowly lifts himself up on his elbows and lets his gaze sweep the room, hoping to see his clothes somewhere. Unfortunately, the floor is spotless. Link doesn’t have time to get up to look for them properly because suddenly, he hears someone coming up the stairs. Panicked, Link decides to stay in the bed and pulls the covers all the way up to his chin.

_Oh God, please don’t be Fred. Please, please, please! He was old enough to be my father!_

A tall figure fills the door frame of the bedroom, and the sight punches the air out of Link’s lungs. He stares at the man, wide-eyed and jaw hanging slack.

“Hey,” Rhett says quietly. For a second, it looks like his face lights up when he sees Link, but the expression disappears before Link can be sure. Rhett’s holding a tray and wearing a black tee and grey slacks. He shimmies into the room, almost like he’s afraid of Link; his movements are jerky and awkward.

“You’re up. That’s goo– Um… You were quite… I – I guess I was worried,” Rhett stammers, sets the tray on the bed next to Link, and backs away quickly. He hovers at the door looking like he might bolt at any second.

_I’m in Rhett McLaughlin’s bed! Did we…?_

Link is still at a loss for words. His gaze flits to the tray. The food smells fantastic, and his mouth instantly waters. There’s a cup of coffee, eggs and bacon, an assortment of fruits, and a few slices of toast. There’s also a big glass of water and a pill that looks to be Tylenol.

“Do you…? Um… That’s for you if you’re up for it. I mean… you don’t have to. Obviously, you can just go. I just wanted to…” Rhett is mumbling and waving towards the tray. Link has trouble meshing this shy and floundering Rhett with the charming and confident man he’s used to seeing around the office.

_What is going on? How did I end up here? With him?_

“Thanks,” Link finally manages to say. He pulls the tray closer to himself and takes the pill, washing it down with the water provided. The water is ice cold, and Link lets out a satisfied sigh. A tiny smile tugs at the corner of Rhett’s lips.

“Oh! Your clothes are on the bench at the end of the bed. And um… I charged your phone, it’s downstairs. I can get it now if…” The words fly out of him in a rush, and he turns on his heels to leave.

“Wait!” Link calls after him lifting his hand as if he could physically stop him. Rhett slowly turns back and tilts his head questioningly.

“This is a bit embarrassing but… How did I get here?” Link asks. Rhett leans against the door frame and gnaws his bottom lip in a way that makes Link’s heart flutter. 

_When did he get so fucking cute? Like shy and small somehow? _

“You don’t remember?” Rhett asks, and Link is sure he can detect a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“No, sorry.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s not surprising. When I got to the party, you were… Let’s just say that you weren’t exactly dancing on the tables, but it was close.”

Link buries his face into his palms and groans.

_What the hell? I don’t remember drinking that much._

“Someone spiked your drink. I heard some folks talking about it,” Rhett says, anger hardening the edges of his words. Link reveals his face and stares at him, horrified. His stomach tightens uncomfortably.

“What?”

_Fucking assholes!_

“Yeah. I’m gonna figure out who they were and report them. Don’t worry about it, okay? What they did was… inexcusable. I tried taking you home but couldn’t get you to give me your address, and I just… brought you here.”

“Oh.” Link feels himself deflating.

_He was just being nice. Nothing happened between us…_

“Wait,” Link says, suddenly remembering his state of undress. “Why am I…?”

“Naked? Yeah. Um… when we got here, I think you maybe thought you were at home? You just took all your clothes off and crawled into my bed. I didn’t look! I promise! And I slept in the guest room,” Rhett assures quickly. His eyes are wide, and he’s swaying in place, radiating waves of nervous energy. 

Link curses mentally. Of course, he’s worried, worried about being seen as gay, worried that Link is getting ideas. That’s why he's so awkward and jumpy.

“Sorry,” Link mutters, takes a piece of toast, and stuffs it into his mouth. He should go. He should leave Rhett to wallow on the possibility that people are gonna gossip about them now. But he’s hungry, and it would be rude not to eat something since Rhett has made it specifically for him. 

_A pity breakfast. Wonderful. I’ve just made a complete ass of myself in front of the only person whose opinion I actually care about. Might as well crawl into a hole and stay there._

“You really don’t remember anything?” Rhett asks quietly. Link turns to look at him and frowns. Rhett is looking down at his hands as he wrings them together. He looks flustered. Link swallows the dry toast with some difficulty and asks:

“Um… should I? Did I do something rude?”

_Oh God! Did I come on to him? Maybe he’s lying about the undressing. Maybe I stripped for him or…_

“Oh no, nothing like that. You were very polite,” Rhett assures and smiles a tiny smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

Silence falls between them. Rhett rubs his neck and stares out of the room, tapping his foot. Then he suddenly launches out of the room.

“Gonna get your phone!” he hollers from the stairs. Still feeling embarrassed and slightly confused Link stares at the space Rhett has left unoccupied. He takes another bite of the toast and sips from the coffee cup. The coffee is amazing - aromatic and smooth. Link sighs and closes his eyes.

_I wonder if he does this to the women he brings home. Do they get the home-cooked breakfast as well? Does he get back into bed with them? Maybe he even feeds them grapes. Or kisses the taste of bacon off of their lips. Maybe things escalate from there…_

Link coughs and shakes his head, trying to stop himself. But his mind keeps running wild, thinking up scenarios where he’s a welcome guest, not an intruder. Link rubs the silky sheet with his palm and imagines the feel of it under his back when Rhett moves over him. Rhett’s shoulder muscles pulled taut under Link’s touch. Rhett’s lips against Link’s neck. His teeth sinking into Link’s flesh as he gets lost in his pleasure…

Link knows it’s a bad idea to let himself indulge like this, but he’s _in Rhett’s bed_. He’s never gonna be here again, and what does it matter if he wants to imagine a bit. He’s not hurting anyone. Rhett doesn’t need to know what he actually wants to do between his sheets.

It takes a while for Rhett to return and when he does he stops dead at the door and stares at Link looking confused.

“Oh,” he says and takes a step back.

_What? Did he think I’d leave without my phone?_

“Do you want me to give you a bit more time to…?” Rhett asks, motioning towards the end of the bed. Link follows his gaze and the realization slams into him.

_Oh for fuck’s sake. I am an idiot. He left so I could get dressed._

“I – I’m sorry. I didn’t… “ Link stammers flushing red with embarrassment. Rhett steps next to the bed and hands him his phone. Link grabs it, and their fingers touch, making Rhett jump visibly. Link’s mood sours further.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just let you… Take your time,” Rhett whispers and escapes the room.

Reluctantly Link leaves the breakfast – it’s been delicious – and gets up. His clothes are on a neatly folded stack on the bench, just like Rhett said, and Link quickly pulls them on. He’s gonna go. He’s gonna go home and bury himself under a pile of blankets and wallow.

_Might be the time to start looking for a new job…_

He quickly downs the rest of his coffee and then descends the stairs. He can hear Rhett moving in a room that looks to be the kitchen. Link peeks inside.

“Hey. Thanks for – everything. I’m gonna go.”

Rhett turns with raised eyebrows.

“Oh.”

“So um… You know. Thanks again and bye,” Link stammers and hates himself for his shaky voice. He turns and rushes towards the front door, his stomach tightened into a painful knot. 

His hand is on the handle when he hears the steps behind him.

“Link, wait!”

Link turns, wondering if he forgot something. Rhett strides up to him and stops at an arm’s length away. His mouth opens and closes. He sways back and forth. Link’s about to ask what’s going on but is cut short by Rhett blurting out: 

“I’m not gay!”

Link sighs and fights the eye roll. The knot inside him tightens. He curses his luck.

_Why do I always have to fall for the homophobes? I really have a problem._

“I know. Don’t worry. No one’s gonna think that,“ Link assures the man in front of him. Rhett looks like he’s about to burst into tears. He’s still teetering on his heels, tilting towards Link.

_Well, they might. But that’s not my problem._

“I don’t care about them,” Rhett mutters. He swallows hard enough for Link to see his Adam’s apple bob. “What I meant is… I’m not gay. I don’t think so, at least,” he murmurs and takes a deep breath before stepping closer to Link. They’re standing toe to toe, and Link has to lift his eyes to look at him. Rhett’s closeness is sucking all of the oxygen out of the air; suddenly, Link is having trouble breathing. 

_God, he’s gorgeous. Those eyes… What even is that color?_

“But for the last six months, all I’ve been able to think about is kissing you.”

Rhett’s words crash into Link with the force of a hurricane and he draws a sharp breath. 

Rhett lifts his hand and caresses Link’s cheek gently. Link’s whole body quivers. His stomach flashes hot, and he feels light-headed.

“Can I?” Rhett murmurs, brushing his thumb lightly over Link’s lower lip.

_Fuck yes!_

“Yeah,” Link breathes and careens towards Rhett.

Their lips meet, soft and searching at first, then more eager. Rhett’s mouth opens and invites Link’s tongue in with a quick flick of his own. The heat in Link’s belly roars. He melts into Rhett.

_I could get used to this._

When they finally part to draw ragged breaths, both are flushed and beaming.

“Are you in a rush?” Rhett whispers as his arm wraps around Link’s waist. Link shakes his head slowly, feeling dazed.

“Stay a while?” Rhett asks. Pleads.

“Okay.”

Then Link’s being lead back upstairs towards the bedroom, and suddenly the world has colors he’s never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what happened the night before? You can read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791562).


End file.
